


Is This Love?

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Poptarts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: I honestly don’t remember writing this.It’s avengers movie night and they’re all so sleepy which gives Tony time to reflect.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/Loki/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Is This Love?

Tony stark; billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist.

Not a single one of them words ever meant comfort, not even his name. 

You see his father always put work before comfort, he never wanted a kid. Sure it was good to have a heir, someone who can take over the business when he kicks the bucket but an actual son? No.

Being a billionaire definitely helps with a comfortable lifestyle but carrying the weight of how he made that fortune never went away. Along with the names like being the ‘ Merchant of death’ yeah that’s a fun one to carry around. It wasn’t his life, it never was, his fathers maybe but Tony Stark was not his father.

Playboy, oh yeah that one was fun. One of the advantages of the money it meant everyone around you saw you in a new light. They weren’t all like that of course but he was never one to go for the commitment thing. (Well not back then. He now has 10 other people to prove how disastrously wrong he was)

And philanthropist. Most of it was out of guilt. Make other people’s lives better so the forget what you have done kind of thing. Never gave him any comfort, not really.

But right now, at this very second, he has never been more comfortable.

His fingers were slowly carding through Bruce’s hair, he was facing away from the movie and pretty sure he is asleep or at least dozing but nobody really cares that he isn’t watching because he seems to be calm for once in his life. Bruce’s head is resting where the arc reactor used to be, it’s been only a couple of months but it feels like years since that thing was taken away.  
His other hand was loosely laced between who he was using as a pillow and god damn it felt nice. See Bruce was like a walking radiator but because of Loki’s heritage he is cool even through the facade he wore. He was leaning on Loki’s chest, sat between his legs. it was therapeutic to listen too his heartbeat, to feel the rise and fall of his chest. He was in his element, surrounded by beautiful men, all his in one way or another.

He let his head flop to his right where the girls were resting.  
Maria was in the corner with a very sleepy Natasha laying on her chest and Pepper was laying on her chest as well. They looked so content and peaceful for a super spy, a deputy director of shield and a woman that owns the biggest company in the world. They look cute together not that tony would ever have the balls to tell them that because they could beat his ass in a heartbeat.

To his left Thor was lounging with Clint lounging on his side. They had pretty much eaten the massive bowl of popcorn and pop tarts considering Thor was the only one eating said pop tarts.  
Tony didn’t think they were that close but he had obviously missed something. I’m mean technically they had all agreed to this massive relationship in avengers tower so anything goes but something has definitely advanced there.

Steve and Bucky were laid next to them, tony never expected Steve to be a little spoon but here we are. Bucky was peering over Steve’s head so he could still see the movie but Steve had fallen asleep (shame he had wanted to see this one). For such a big, strong man who knew he could look so soft as he slept.

He turned back to the movie, a smile playing at his lips. He was so far gone at this point there was no turning back.

Was this love?

Nope that’s absurd 

He can’t love ten people all at once, can he?

He felt a kiss being place on his head so tosses the thought aside. He looks up at Loki and places a gentle kiss on his lips.   
Loki mouths ‘are you okay‘ and it was honestly like he was reading his mind, he decides not to answer and just snuggles further back into Loki’s chest. Arms come up around him being careful not to disturb Bruce who is still asleep surprisingly.

God he adores these people

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’m stuck in the avengers 2012 headspace where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. Anyone want to join me?


End file.
